Forbidden Fruit
by FairLadyAthusia
Summary: Mergana. fluff(my one true passion). Rated M to be safe. Nothing to warrant it though. I own nothing!


(Merlin)

The first time he saw her he thought he was in Avalon. Such beauty could only mean dream or afterlife. Her radiant hair flowing in black waves to her waist, her bright green eyes crinkling in the corners as she laughed, her lips rose red and parted over pearly teeth as she smiled. He couldn't believe it. But he was very much alive. And yet there she was, such a radiant beauty. He simply couldn't look away.

He was enchanted from that moment on. Doomed to desire only her, the woman who was so far beyond him in appearance and status. He would sneak a glance when he could, and every time his breath was taken again by her magnificence. He should have known it would only get worse. She then persuaded Arthur to save his life against his father's wishes! She actually knew he existed, and she hadn't wanted him to die on some level.

He was slowly introduced to the inner working of her heart over time. During the plague after the unicorn, he saw her and Gwen handing out food to the peasants. He saw the love toward Gwen so easily recognized. Her love of Arthur when she shared her nightmares in attempts to protect him even though he ridiculed her mercilessly every time she did. He saw the grace with which she held herself in court. He knew of how she defied Uther and was sent to the dungeons for it, yet she bravely continued to defy him. He knew he was finished when she helped him hide Mordred from Uther and Arthur. He knew he loved her and he was helpless for it.

(Morgana)

She felt eyes on her. Of course, she was used to brushing off the stares and leers from noblemen. Even some peasants. She tried to ignore and continue her conversation with Gwen but she couldn't. There was something different about this stare. So she looked up. She immediately saw him. His raven hair tousled from the wind, his eyes a glowing blue that was surprising warm for a color so cold, his limps, though lanky, somehow graceful and fluid even though he was motionless. His eyes were on her, and before he knew he was caught she saw how his face betrayed his feelings. This was not the usual leer or greedy hunger that she received. No his face was lit up in wonder. And it warmed her chest. He saw her eyes on him and he blushed. A bright pink that suited his alabaster skin. He looked adorable lay embarrassed. She wasn't used to a man that was so bashful. It was intriguing. However her name was called and she had to look away, though she had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

His name was Merlin; she had learned it soon after he saved her brother's life. She was immediately pleased by his appointment as Arthur's personal manservant, for she knew this would afford her the opportunity to see him more. She began to create excuses to be in Arthur's room, she was awaiting his return because she had a question for him, she wanted him to have this token for luck, she missed his company, etc. she never stayed for too long, fearing that Merlin would catch on. She was thankful that he seemed to be as oblivious as most men are. She heard from Arthur, as well as witnessed his defiance towards the prince. His disregard for normal servant behavior and instead he challenged Arthur, and she saw him become a better man for it. She watched with horror as he willingly drank the poison and collapsed. She waited for Uther to deny Arthur the chance to save him, because she simply knew that it was her duty to save him, that it was up to her to convince Arthur. She couldn't stay with him, so she allowed Gwen to instead. She saw how much her maid cared for the boy, and she convinced herself that it was best if she stayed out their way. A lady of her standing could hardly pursue a servant, no matter how much she wanted to.

When he brought Mordred to her she knew she couldn't stand back any longer. He was the man she's hoped for. He was brave, and kind, and loyal. She would have him even if the world would end as the result, she didn't care.

(Merlin)

_She was here for Arthur; don't get too excited_, he told himself. She stood in the doorway to Arthur's chambers, in her evening gown, looking just as beautiful as always. Something was different this time though. She seemed unsure.

"Is Arthur here?" She asked softly, her voice ringing in his ears like music.

"No my lady, I'm sorry. Would you like me to tell him you stopped by?"

"No Merlin. And it's Morgana." he blushed.

"Can I help you... Morgana?" He whispered, unconsciously his voice caressed her name in velvet as he spoke it. It felt so intimate to call her by her name. She smiled widely at him.

"Yes Merlin. I came to see you." His eyes widened.

"Me?" His voice was shaky. She stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you." He remained very still and very quiet as she walked until she was right in front of him. Her warmth so close, her beauty within reach. He couldn't breathe correctly. "Merlin, something has been plaguing my thoughts for a very long time now." She whispered. Her breath was warm on his chin. He saw her pupils blown large, with rings of glittering green around them. His heart was pounding so loudly he could barely hear her.

"My lady?" He breathed in question. She nodded a little as an answer.

"It's you merlin. Your kind heart and open mind, your clumsy ways yet graceful stillness, your voice and thoughts. I can't get you out of my mind." She whispered, then, his heart beat crashed to a stop as she leaned forward and gently, hesitantly, brought her lips to meet his.

(Morgana)

_I can hear his heart_, she thought as she leaned forward, _it's thundering like a caged birds_. When her lips met his the world slammed to a standstill. Then as it began to turn once more everything was loud, his heart beating with hers, his fingers grasping the fabric of her gown, her fingers wrapping in his raven hair, their ragged breathing as their lips met again and away with loud yet soft noises. Then he took control and their tongues began to dance. The world was silent as a melody crashed throughout her entire being. He tasted like the sweetest apple on the tree, like the stars, and of morning dew. It was a bright and fresh and unbelievably sweet mixture that tangled around her tongue. He was stronger than he looked, he proved as he held her tighter than she had ever been held. His chest was solid against her and he was warm like the sun. He smelt of the herbs she knew he spent most of his time picking. And she knew, as they parted and she hurried her face in his neck and filled her lungs with him, that she was never going to leave his side again.


End file.
